The present invention relates to torque transmitting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in torque transmitting apparatus wherein a first flywheel can receive torque from a rotary output member of a prime mover (e.g., from the crankshaft or camshaft of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle), wherein a second flywheel is rotatable with and relative to the first flywheel about a common axis, and wherein rotation of the flywheels relative to each other is opposed by one or more dampers. The second flywheel can transmit torque to a rotary input element (e.g., to the input shaft of a variable-speed transmission in the power train between the engine and the wheels of a motor vehicle), and the transmission of torque from the second flywheel to the input element can take place by way of an engageable and disengageable friction clutch.
The invention also relates to improvements in friction clutches which can be utilized in the above-outlined torque transmitting apparatus or in other types of torque transmitting apparatus to transmit torque or to interrupt the transmission of torque between a prime mover and one or more driven units, e.g., between an engine and the wheels of a motor vehicle.
Still further, the invention relates to improvements in means (e.g., one or more dampers and/or one or more friction generating devices, such as slip clutches) which can be utilized in the above-outlined or other types of torque transmitting apparatus to predictably oppose the rotation of several masses (e.g., two or more flywheels) relative to each other.